


SoulMatch

by CrazyLarryLove



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLarryLove/pseuds/CrazyLarryLove
Summary: SoulMatch is an app that allows users to upload a picture of their soulmate tattoo and matches them with possible matches. Nick, Louis, and Harry all match, except they live half way across the world from each other.A long-distance polyamory soulmate au
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first major work (I orphaned the smaller works I had a few years ago and I kinda regret it now), so hopefully you enjoy it. I'm not going to make any promises, but my goal is to finish this fic by the end of August before I start school.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave encouraging comments!

Nick is trying to peacefully sleep his way into the afternoon when his phone pings with a notification. Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it, but the notification was a specific sound that he had set up just for the app SoulMatch, so he rolls over and pulls his phone off its charger. Nick had downloaded the app about four years ago in an attempt to finally find his soulmates, or at least he assumed there were two. His soulmate tattoo had two outlines, one of the sun and on of the moon and then a filled in star. Nick is guessing that once he meets his soulmates that they fill in their respective outline.

Nick unlocks his phone and opens up SoulMatch lazily, knowing that this notification is for yet another sun, moon, or star themed tattoo that does not match his. When the app loads he taps on the notification bell and opens up the notification and freezes. Staring back at him on the screen is his exact tattoo except that sun is filled in and the moon and star are outlines. Nick has imagined this moment for years now, imagined how he would react, but in the moment he is frozen in shock. Once he snaps out of it, he taps the green check mark for the first time, accepting that this is a match. The app opens up to a chat screen where Nick once again stares blankly at the screen. He has no idea what to say to this stranger that is his soulmate. He imagines anything would do, but in typical Nick fashion, he types out “so it appears we are missing our third piece” and hits send.

He stares at the screen for a while willing the person on the other side to respond, but nothing happens. He sighs and gets out of bed knowing he can’t go back to sleep now. As he’s walking to the bathroom he sends Rita a quick message to come over ASAP. Nick showers quickly then brushes his teeth. He goes back into the bedroom and tosses his phone on the bed while he goes to put on some clean clothes. As he’s pulling his shirt over his head, two things happen at once. His phone pings with another notification from SoulMatch and he hears his front door open and Rita yell “I brought wine, what’s so important?”

He ignores Rita and quickly pulls his shirt down and hurries to his phone to open up the response from his soulmate. There on the screen is a simple message and phone number.

_So it would seem. Text me, that’ll be easier_

Rita barges into Nick’s room at that moment. “Nick what the hell has gotten into you? I sent you like five texts- what’s wrong?” She stops as soon as she sees Nick just staring at his phone speechless.

“I found on of my soulmates” Nick snaps his head up “Rita I found one of my soulmates!” Nick jumps up and laughs.

Rita is in shock, she’s the one who encouraged Nick to download the app, but even she gave up hope for him after a while. “Nick that’s great. What’s his name?”

Nick stops at that. He didn’t even ask what his name was. Actually he didn’t even know that he was a he. Nick pales “Rita I don’t even know that it’s a guy. What if it’s a girl. What do I do then?”

Rita laughs at him “Nick, your soulmates are both men, there’s no way the universe would make you and then match you up with a girl. Have you messaged them yet?”

Nick shakes his head and copies the phone number over to a new text message. He looks at the number and pales again. “Rita this isn’t an American phone number. They don’t live in America.”

Rita sits on the bed next to him. “It’ll be alright, just send them a text. Introduce yourself and be nice.”

Nick contemplates for a moment before typing out a text then shows his phone to Rita. “How’s that sound?”

Rita checks it over and nods “That sounds good. Send it.”

**Hi there, you gave me your number through SoulMatch. My name is Nick Grimshaw**

The two sit and stare at the phone for a moment before Rita stands up. “Right, well there’s no use in sitting here waiting forever. Let’s celebrate”

Rita grabs Nick by the arm and pulls him up and drags him into the kitchen. Nick sits on one of the barstools and stares at his phone while Rita goes to the cabinet and pulls out two wine glasses. She opens up the bottle of wine she brought and fills up the two glasses then sets one on the counter next to Nick. As Nick is reaching for the glass, his phone pings with a text notification. Nick grabs his phone and quickly opens up the text.

_Hi Nick, I’m Louis (pronounced like Louie)! I was hoping we would get to meet soon, but I saw that your number isn’t a European number. I live in London. Where are you from?_

Nick almost starts crying “Rita, he’s so far away. He’s in England.” Nick starts typing away on his phone again, not wanting to make his soulmate wait.

“That is pretty far, I’m sure you guys will figure it out though. You’re soulmates after all, the universe would have you meet one way or another.” Rita takes a sip of her wine and contemplates on how to make this easier for Nick, but the situation doesn’t look great.

“I’m going to see if he’ll want to skype? Does that seem weird after just finding him?”

Nick looks at Rita but she just shrugs “I don’t think that would be weird.”

Nick sighs and finishes his message and hits send

**I’m from New York City. I would love to meet you, but in the meantime how does skype sound?**

After he hits send he realizes instantly his mistake. “Rita what if he says yes and want to skype right now? I’m not dressed properly and I need to fix my hair.” He looks at Rita wide-eyed.

“Ok, calm down. That probably won’t happen, but we can go pick out some clothes while we wait to find out.” She grabs their wine glasses and walks back to the bedroom and Nick follows while clutching onto his phone.

His phone goes off again as he sits down on the bed and Rita is going towards the closet.

_It’s dinner time here right now, but we can skype in a couple hours if you want._

“A couple hours. He wants to skype in a couple hours. That’s doable, that gives me time to get ready.” Nick looks up at Rita “He says it’s dinner time there. The time change is going to be hard to work around for a while.”

**A couple hours from now will work. In the meantime, do you want to just ask each other simple questions?**

Nick falls back on the bed “Rita how am I going to do this?” He flails an arm over his eyes and the other out on the bed.

Rita kicks his foot that is dangling off the edge. “Quit being dramatic. You’ve waited years to meet your soulmate and you’ve finally found him, or one of them at least. You will both figure it out together because you’re soulmates and that’s what soulmates do. Now get up, let’s make a bit of food then get you ready for a skype date.”

Nick groans even more “Don’t call it a date, that’s just going to make me more nervous” He sits up and thinks for a moment then gets another text.

_That sounds great. Let’s start simple. What’s your favorite color?_

“He agreed to just ask each other simple questions back and forth. I can do that, that’s easy.” Nick types out a simple response.

**Blue. What’s yours?**

Rita just rolls her eyes at him. “Right, well you go fix yourself up and I’ll figure out what we can eat. Any preferences?”

Nick doesn’t tear his eyes away from his phone when he says “I think I have some frozen pizzas in the freezer if that sounds good to you.”

_Green. Your turn for a question_

**How old are you?**

Nick doesn’t notice Rita leaving the room, he’s so enraptured by his phone, but he gets and goes to find some better clothes and fix his hair.

_I’m 28. You?_

At that Nick stops and reads the message over again then yells “Oh my god Rita he’s only 28!”

“Age is but a number, you’ll learn that one day!” Rita shouts back

**I’m 35, old I know.**

_Don’t worry about age, love. We’re soulmates for a reason._

Love. Nick sighs happily. He’s finally found his soulmate, or at least one of his soulmates. He knows that his life is finally starting to get towards what he wants, even if that entails a long-distance relationship.

Nick and Louis chat mindlessly back and forth for a couple hours and in the meantime Nick gets properly dressed in a casual but nice sweater and jeans, fixes his hair so it’s not so messy and happily eats the pizza Rita so kindly made.

When it gets closer to time to skype with Louis, Rita leaves so Nick can embarrass himself in privacy. What feels like had been days and only a minute at the same time, Louis is calling him on skype. Nick quickly answers, turns on his video and waits for the screen to load. When it does, his breath catches and if anyone were to ask he didn’t shed a tear or two. The boy looking back at him is absolutely gorgeous with fluffy brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

Nick realizes he can’t stare too long without it being awkward so he lets out a nervous “Hi”

Louis gently laughs in response “Hello to you too”

They’re both quiet for a second, just smiling big at each other. Neither really know what to say, but it’s clear they’re both happy.

“So I guess we should get to know each other, right?” Nick is still grinning from ear to ear. He can’t believe the boy he’s looking at is his soulmate.

“I guess we should. How do you want to do that?” Louis has a gentle smile on his face that Nick can easily see himself falling for.

“Well I can go first I guess. My name is Nicholas Grimshaw, but you can call me Nick or my friends call me Grimmy. My birthday is August 14th, I’m 35. Uh, I’m a radio DJ in New York City. I was born and raised here. I don’t know what else, is there anything else you want to know?” Nick looks at Louis with a questioning smile, unsure and nervous.

Louis smiles back at him “That will do for now. I’ll go no then I guess. My name is Louis Tomlinson, you can call me Louis or Lou, my friends call me Tommo though. I’m a Christmas Eve baby, I’m 27. I’m an actor in a theatre company based in London, but I’m from Doncaster. England that is, Doncaster, England.”

“An actor in London? That’s pretty cool.” Nick feels like his mind is running a mile a minute, there’s so much to learn about his new soulmate that lives halfway across the globe.

“Yeah, well a radio DJ is pretty cool too.” Louis laughs a bit, “so, should we talk about the elephant in the room?”

Nick’s eyes widen, “What do you mean?”

Louis clearly senses his panic, “No, no nothing bad love. I just meant our tattoos, it seems like we have a third person”

Louis eyes light up and Nick watches as Louis pulls up one of the sleeves on his long-sleeved shirt to look at his tattoo, but then he frowns and looks back at Nick “I was hoping your star would fill in when we actually saw each other. It must only happen in person then.

Nick pulls up the sleeve on his own sweater to look at his tattoo, which still has the blank sun “Must be, yeah. Hopefully we can meet in person soon.”

Nick looks back at the screen to see Louis smiling sadly. “I hope so too. I always imagined meeting my soulmate and going on silly dates until we finally relented and just moved in together.”

Nick can faintly see a bit of blush on Louis’s cheeks “Oh, me too. I’ve been looking for you for so long” Nick rubs at his soulmate tattoo “I downloaded that app ages ago in hopes that it would speed up the process. Nothing has ever come of it and the I got your match notification this morning and was so shocked.”

“I only just downloaded the app yesterday. My friends have already found their soulmates so its been getting a bit lonely being the fifth wheel all the time. They finally convinced me to download SoulMatch, but I didn’t think anything would come of it.” Louis smiles thoughtfully “Guess I should’ve let them convince me sooner”

“All is well, even without the app we were bound to meet one day” Nick is still smiling “We do have a third soulmate to meet still”

“We do. Do you want to just keep the app and see if we match with him eventually?” Louis is looking at his tattoo again, rubbing the moon outline by the looks of it.

Nick smiles softly at Louis “Yeah we should. I’ve waited years for you, I’ll wait years for him too.”

At that Louis looks up “God, I hope it doesn’t take years. It’s going to be a bit weird getting to know you, but knowing we’re missing a piece too”

Nick scrunches his eyebrows at that at looks at his own tattoo “Yeah I agree” He looks back at the screen and smiles back at Louis “Let’s not dwell on that though, we’ve found each other at least”

Louis smiles at that “That we have”

The two end up talking on skype for hours just getting to know each other. They talk about their families and friends. What life is like for each of them, their day-to-day activities. They talk about their dreams and future goals. After a while Nick’s stomach starts to growl at him and Louis is starting to look tired.

Nick looks softly at Louis “I can tell you’re getting tired babe, what time is it there?”

Louis eyes dart to the bottom of the screen and back “Just gone midnight. I’m usually out around eleven because of rehearsals in the morning.”

“You should’ve said, I don’t want to keep you up” Nick worries a bit “Go ahead and go to sleep, can’t have you tired at rehearsals. We can talk more tomorrow”

“I’d stay up all night talking to you if I could” Louis smiles softly “I’ll go to bed though. Text me when you wake up, I’ll respond when I can”

“I will, there’s no getting rid of me now” Nick smiles

“Good. I’m glad I found you Nick, we’ll find our other soulmate soon, I just know it” Louis rubs at his tattoo “Have a good rest of your evening love. I’ll talk to you tomorrow”

“Goodnight Louis” Nick smiles at Louis and waves a bit then ends the call.

Nick lays out on his couch where he’s been sitting for the past few hours and sighs happily. He found one of his soulmates today. He spent hours talking and getting to know Louis. Louis. So bright and happy, but he could sense that Louis has a sassy side to him. Nick hasn’t been this happy in a long time. He can’t imagine how happy he’ll be when they find their other soulmate and complete the triangle. How happy he’ll be when he finally gets to meet them all in person.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since Louis and Nick first skyped. A week of mindless texting throughout the day and long skype calls into the night. Louis hasn’t had a happier week than this one, and his friends have noticed too.

It’s a Friday night and he reluctantly agreed to go out with his friends, but only after he got to skype with Nick for a couple hours. Zayn and Liam eventually barged into his flat, quickly introduced themselves to Nick, then apologized because they needed to steal him away. Louis had sent Nick a quick apology, but was simply told to go have fun and not to worry. Louis thinks he may be falling too quickly, but Nick is his soulmate so he’s not too concerned.

Louis finds himself a little tipsy at a club and dancing with Liam and Zayn. His goal wasn’t to drink much, but he’s been having fun dancing with his friends. The three of them have been flailing about on the dance floor for quite a few songs now and decide to go find somewhere to sit and have another round of shots.

Once they find a table in the corner of the room Louis and Liam sit down while Zayn goes to the bar to get their drinks. While they’re waiting, the two boys pull out their phones that they haven’t checked in the last hour or so.

Louis sees the 20 missed calls and numerous texts and mutters out “shit, Liam, Nick’s been trying to get ahold of me.”

Louis is scrolling through his notification window, only vaguely reading Nick’s texts. The very first notification he received isn’t from Nick though, it’s from SoulMatch and it simple reads “You have one new match” To which Louis’s eyes widen and he looks up at Liam striken just as Zayn sits down next to him.

“Alight lads, we’ve got us another round of shots” Zayn puts a shot each in front of Liam and Louis. As he’s setting one in front of Louis he notices the look on his face. “What’s wrong mate?”

Louis snaps out of it and quickly stands up “I need to go call Nick.”

Louis hurries to the restroom, suddenly feeling much sober, in hopes of the music being quieter in there. He goes into a stall and locks the door and quickly calls Nick, who answers on the first ring.

“Oh thank god, Louis, I didn’t want to do anything without talking to you first.” Nick answers with.

“Is it him? I saw all your missed calls and texts then that notification and I didn’t want to look. Needed to call you. Nick, is it him?” Louis holds his breath

“Yeah, Lou, it’s him” Nick lets out a small laugh “It’s our other soulmate”

At that Louis lets out a big laugh “Oh my god Nick, did you message him? Did he message you? Have you talked to him at all?”

Louis hears Nick sniff a bit like he might be tearing up “No, no, I wanted to wait until I could talk to you, he hasn’t messaged yet. Should I message him, do you want to message him? What do we do?”

“Oh, love are you crying? Please don’t cry Nick” Louis coos into the phone.

“I’m just so happy Lou, I’ve been waiting forever. I found you only a week ago and now we’ve found our other match. I thought we’d have to wait years again.” Nick sniffles and laughs a bit “We’ve found him Lou”

“We found him.” Louis laughs and smiles at the ceiling. “Ok, love here’s what we’ll do, you send him a message. Something simple, just say hi and tell him to text you. Just like I did with you, yeah?”

“Yeah ok Lou” Louis can hear the gentle smile in Nick’s voice and it just make him smile even more.

“Alright then, I need to get out of this club’s restroom and tell Liam and Zayn that I’m leaving. I’ll call you on skype as soon as I get home. Sound good love?” Louis starts thinking of what he’s going to tell the lads, knowing they’re probably worried.

“Yeah that sounds good. Be careful getting home and I’ll talk to you in a little bit” Nick says.

“Right, I will. Talk to you in a bit love. Bye” Louis hangs up the phone and takes a breath for a second then opens the stall door and hurries back to Liam and Zayn.

Liam spots him first. “Louis what the hell? Is everything ok?”

“Sorry about that lads, but I will be needing to leave now. Nick has found our other soulmate and I promised him I’d head home and call as soon as I got there.” Louis doesn’t even sit down, ready to leave as soon as he can.

Liam and Zayn’s eyes widen and then they’re both dragging him out of the club and into a cab to drop Louis off at his flat.

About half an hour later, Louis is sitting in on his bed with his laptop in his lap and calling Nick on skype. Nick doesn’t answer though and Louis frowns and checks his phone to see Nick had texted him while he was on his way home.

**Text me when you get home and I’ll call you on skype**

Louis is confused about the need for Nick to call him instead, but responds either way.

_I’m home love, you can call now._

Nick responds almost instantly

**Ok, just a sec**

A moment later there’s an incoming skype call, except there’s another name next to Nick’s, Harry. Louis stares at it for a second before answering the call. Then there on the screen is Nick on the left and another man, Harry he’s guessing, on the right. Louis doesn’t say anything, just stares at the screen in shock.

“Uh, surprise?” Nick laughs timidly.

Louis glances at Nick on his screen then back at the other man who looks like he might be silently crying.

“Is this?” Louis stumbles out.

“Yeah” Nick simply nods

At that Louis starts crying with Nick following. All three of them are just laughing, smiling, and crying while looking at each other.

After a minute, Louis wipes away his tears and clears his throat, “Well then, this is certainly a surprise”

Nick laughs “Lou, this is Harry. He messaged me while we were on the phone a bit ago. I told him we were going to be skyping soon and he wanted to join.”

Louis looks over at Harry who waves a bit while brushing his own tears away before speaking up “Hi Louis. I hope this is ok, Nick said he wanted to surprise you.”

Harry’s voice is deep and slow, but also has a clear British accent. “It’s a great surprise love, thank you.” Louis smiles at Harry, “You’re British”

Harry chuckles a bit “Yes, but I live in Los Angeles. I’m a singer trying to make it big.”

At that Nick pipes in “I would say you’ve made it decently so far, I’m a radio DJ in New York City and we have a couple of your songs on our playlists”

Louis sees Harry blush a bit. “Thank you,” Harry mumbles. “What about you Louis, what do you do?”

“I’m an actor in a theatre company in London”

“That’s really nice Lou, are you working on a show right now?” Louis brightens at the way Harry seems genuinely curious even though he’s only just met him a few minutes ago.

“Yeah, actually we’re working on a short summer series so we’re doing a bunch of Shakespeare plays. It’s classic, but professional theatre don’t actually do them all that often.”

“Wow that’s great Lou” Harry smiles at Louis through the screen.

“It is great Lou, I’m really proud of you” Nick pipes in.

Louis blushes at his two soulmates “Thank you guys, it means a lot”

“So Harry, how old are you? You look pretty young and that’s just going to make me jealous, but I am curious” Nick questions

“Ah, well I’m 26, so maybe not as young as you’re thinking.” Harry laughs.

However, as soon as Harry utters 26, Louis can see the way Nick is instantly shocked. Louis can’t help himself and starts laughing. “Our Nick here is obsessed with age. His reaction to me being only 28 was hilarious, but this is even better” Louis explains to Harry.

Louis then sees that Harry is starting to worry, but before he can say anything to calm him, Nick jumps in. “No, Harry it’s ok. I don’t mind that you’re so young. Hopefully you don’t mind that I’m so old. I’m 35, quite an age gap between us”

Harry does seem to calm down a bit “Oh ok. I was worried you thought I was too young for you. Age doesn’t really matter to me, I mean we were matched as soulmates for a reason right?”

“Exactly love” Louis says quietly.

The three sit in silence for a second and then Harry pipes up “So what time is it for you guys? It only half past three here.”

“It’s half past six for me. I actually might go grab something from the kitchen here in a sec if you two don’t mind me eating while we talk” Nick says

“No, love you can eat. It’s half past eleven here” Louis says.

Louis watches as Nick grabs his laptop and starts walking to his kitchen, but also sees a worried look on Harry’s face.

“The time difference is so big Louis. It’s not great with Nick, but at least that’s manageable. How will we be able to handle a relationship when we’re all so far apart?” Harry says.

Louis sucks in a breath at the word relationship even though he knows that’s exactly what this is going to become, and quickly at that. “Well love, we’re just going to have to make it work until we can meet each other in person”

“Yeah but we’ll want to live together soon. How are we going to navigate our careers to all be in one place together?”

“Let’s take this one day at a time Harry, once we get to know each other more, we’ll figure out who can move and where. We’ll figure it out” Nick says

“Yeah I guess” Harry says softly. “When I imagined meeting my soulmates I just imagined going on dates with hugs and kisses”

Louis watches as Nick’s face twists into pure sadness and he imagines his face has done the same, because he can practically feel his heart break. “Oh love, I would love to be able to hug both you and Nick right now. I would take you two on all the dates your hearts wanted. How about we make a rule that all three of us will skype together at least once a week, does that sound ok? Obviously we’ll text and call each other separately as much as we want, but having at least one set time for all of us together would be nice. Maybe we could consider that our weekly date night?”

Harrys seems to be a little more content with that idea. “That sounds nice. We need a group chat too, so I can talk to you both throughout my day”

“I can set that up now” Nick pipes in. Louis sees Nick grab his phone and start fiddling with it then moments later his phone lights up with a new text.

**Hello to my beautiful soulmates** **😊**

When Louis looks back up to the screen he sees Harry with a huge smile on his face, which makes Louis smile in return. They’re going to be able to make this work, even if a long-distance relationship isn’t what any of them had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for all the kudos so far!


End file.
